Coming Home
by Angel2021
Summary: My first Max/ Zoe fan fiction. Zoe returns to the ED, after her break. Please R and R.


**First Max/ Zoe fiction, sorry if it isn't very good, I was getting tired of writing for Adam and Jessica. This is a one shot for now, but if people like it, I may write an on - going story on them. I guess this is when Zoe comes back, not really sure. **

**Sorry, if the pace of this story goes too fast, as I've said, first time writing for Zoe/ Max for their own story.**

**As I write this I'm watching The X Factor. **

* * *

><p><span>Coming Home<span>

Zoe Hanna, in her grey Mercedes, stepped out of the car in a black pencil skirt. It felt good to be where she belonged. Her break had done her good. She wasn't setting her alarm for 6: 30 every morning, to be at the hospital for 7. She locked her car and stood back, admiring the holby view. She unzipped her handbag and searched for her packet of cigarettes. Lighting one she put it in her mouth, dropping the lighter in her handbag. She leant back enjoying, her cigarette, her first one since she'd stepped off the plane that morning, then she drove straight to the ED.

Crushing the cigarette under her heel she spotted him, Max. Chatting up a blonde agency nurse. When he broke the kiss with the nurse (he couldn't remember her name) he looked around, spotting someone who looked exactly like Zoe with brown hair and tanned skin.

It was her. He made his excuses and walked over to her. Hands in pockets he whispered.

"Hello, stranger " He could still remember the day she left, he had tried to convince her to stay but she told him she was going and he was left heartbroken. He'd even refused Robyn's offer of a drink and Max never turned down a drink.

"My place " She told him, winking at him.

Max agreed to meet her in twenty minutes. And he was on time.

* * *

><p>Zoe parked her car in the drive and turned off the engine. Grabbing her handbag she spotted her Gucci luggage which she'd take out later.<p>

Zoe let him in as she unlocked the front door; they were piles of junk mail and bills that needed paying. She tossed them to the side along with her keys.

"I missed you " Max told her, his voice husky with emotion as they stood in her bedroom.

"I know " Zoe stopped playing with his messy brown hair for a moment as she looked at him, seriously. "I missed you too "

Max reached out and pulled the older medic to him, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Max, stop " Zoe panted, gripping his top.

Max stepped back, a look of hurt on his face and sighed.

"It's too soon " Zoe offered as an expiation as Max crossed his arms.

"But, I love you Zoe " Max told her as she walked towards the door of her room and pulled it open. She slowly turned around, walking back to him.

"Max, I love you too" She told him, pushing him back on the chair and leaning against him as he played with her hair.

* * *

><p>The next day the couple arrived, separately as if they'd not spent last night in Zoe's bed. Max would never take her back to the student house he lived in with Lofty and Robyn.<p>

Zoe was in RESUS for most of the day and Max was busy transferring patients to the different wards.

"Max?" A voice asked.

""Shit " Max heard Zoe say and he bit his lip to stop himself laughing as he opened the door.

His sister Robyn was on the other side. "Tess wants you "

Max nodded and followed Robyn down the corridor, leaving Zoe to get dressed in her Gucci dress and expensive heels as she was left alone. She smoothed down her hair, applied her lip gloss.

A text chimed on her phone. Zoe sat on the chair that Max had vacated and picked it up.

Sender: Max.

To: Zoe.

Time: 18: 00

**'Thinking of you'**

The words made her smile as she tapped back staring at her phone, with her legs crossed, her dress riding up slightly.

Sender: Zoe.

To: Max.

Tine: 18: 28

:)

After she sent the text she hopped off the chair and picked up her bag, straightening her dress with her other hand. She was welcomed back by Tess, Tom, Sam, and Connie.

After her first shift back, Zoe met Max by her car and kissed him much to the shock of Charlie and Connie, who were just walking in to start their shift.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing this, considering it was my first attempt at writing Zax. <strong>


End file.
